


Those Left Behind

by FeelingFingers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another Story (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting the Band Back Together, Healing, Other, Platonic Relationships, Tags will change as story progresses, V has no chill, they/them pronouns for vanderwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingFingers/pseuds/FeelingFingers
Summary: I'm taking some liberties with the Normal + Good endings of V's route and reworking it a little bit. This will be a story about what happens after, a search for a sweet marshmellow boy and redefining what it means to be 'home'.We'll see where it takes us.





	1. The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through a hard time lately so I'm pushing myself to do something creative. Please forgive the bad grammar and other mistakes. Feedback is always welcome.

Jumin’s steady gaze met that of the camera as he made apologies for the last minute cancellation of the RFA party. His expression was a careful mask of contrition; mouth quirked down just so. His voice seemingly heavy with regret. All carefully practiced, MC was sure. She wondered where his mind was at the moment. Were those earnest eyes meant for the teal haired man sitting next to her in this chill hospital room while he himself was forced to do a news conference? 

“MC?” 

The sound of her name tore her attention away from the television. She redirected her gaze to the man across from her. His kind eyes regarded her warmly; an amused smile curved at his lips as he shrugged into his camel colored jacket. 

“What do you think?” Belatedly, MC realized he must have asked a question. 

“I’m sorry, V. My mind was wandering. What were you saying?” 

An expectant silence stretched between them for a few beats before MC dropped her gaze down to her hands, inspecting her ruined fingernails. They were as ragged as her nerves after this entire ordeal. A low chuckle drew her eyes upward again. V’s arms were loosely crossed over his chest and his smile had broadened. MC held his gaze for the space of a moment before looking away once more. How was he so calm, even now? She wrung her hands tightly, focusing on the pressure she applied to her fingertips. Grounding her. _‘Be here now.’_ She admonished herself internally.

“I can see how it’d be hard to focus when our dear CEO-in-Line is on the screen.” V’s tone was gently teasing. “I was remarking that it feels strange being released after everything. Home…” Drawing in a long breath he exhaled it slowly. “It feels like such a foreign concept. That place wasn’t for me. Just some picture I was sculpting of myself.” He grimaced. 

“Why don’t we call Jumin? I’m certain he would love to have you stay with him for a bit. I can’t imagine that being alone so soon after all this would be any good for you, anyway.” 

“No. I’ve imposed enough already.” Turning away from her, V stared out of the window to the courtyard below. 

“V…” 

“Not just on Jumin. The whole R.F.A--”

“V.” MC interrupted again, her voice more firm this time. “None of us are strong enough to carry our burdens alone. That’s what friends are for. Trust in them as you would want them to trust in you. Don’t you think you’ve walked that solitary path for long enough?” 

“Perhaps.” He conceded, his tone thoughtful. Pushing to her feet, MC picked up her bag from the floor and slung the strap over one shoulder preparing to leave. “...MC?”

“Hm?” 

It was the hesitancy in V’s voice that halted her. Something about his tone sent a tremor of dread rippling through her. 

“Will you come help me find a new place?” 

“Oh. Of course; I’d be happy to help you look. Though, I think that Jumin would be better at finding--” 

“No. Not just for me. For us.” In a few short strides, V was right in front of MC. He reached out to clasp tightly hold of her hands, his expression pleading. “Stay with me, MC.” 

Just like that she felt as though the bottom had fallen out of her world. Staring upwards into his earnest expression it was easy to see in this moment how Rika could lose herself in this man. But MC was not Rika. She had no interest in consuming or being consumed. 

“V…” 

“I know, I know! I must sound crazy.” He squeezed her hands harder and MC fought the urge to flee as a panic gripped her heart. “But I can’t help but think you were sent into my life for a reason. You pulled me out of the darkness…”

MC recoiled at the familiarity of his words; shrinking backwards. But the firm grip that V kept on her hands prevented her from going far. Her mind was suddenly blank. The urge to flee chased out any other cognizant thought that may have resided there.

“Oi.” Vanderwood’s nonplussed greeting (if it could be called such) cut through the mounting tension in the room. Both MC and V swiveled their heads to stare at the agent leaning against the doorframe. Their arms were crossed loosely over their chest. “That tomato sent me to get you. We’re supposed to pick up dinner.” Although their words were meant for MC, their narrowed eyes never once left V’s annoyed face. MC used the distraction to disentangle her hands from V’s and put a few steps between them. 

“I’m sorry, V. I…think your mind is clouded at the moment. You’ve been through a lot. Let’s talk more when you’ve had a chance to heal some.” With a quick bow she beat a quick path out of the room, but not before she cast an apologetic look over her shoulder at V. Vanderwood remained stationary in their position on the doorway, blocking any chance V might have of pursuing MC. The teal haired man stared at the door with a pained expression. The silence between them was thick. 

“You don’t have to guard her from me.” V said at length, dropping his head. 

“Tch. How bothersome.” Vanderwood drawled out the last sentence in a bored tone. “A lot of people care about you. God only knows why. Don’t you think you owe it to them to get yourself together before you start this shitshow all over again?” The former agent’s eyes took a lingering swipe over V before they shook their head. “Don’t drag her into it.” And with that, they headed out of the room without waiting for a response.

When Vanderwood found MC she was sitting on the pavement in the parking lot against the red Mercedes-Benz that he had claimed for his own out of Seven’s collection. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her head tipped back against the driver side door. Stepping alongside the brunette he extended his hand down to help her to her feet.

“You don’t owe him anything. Don’t let him --or anyone-- chain you to that pedestal.” MC didn’t answer. Nor did she take the hand that was outstretched in front of her. Instead, she closed her eyes and took a long inhale before breathing it out in a slow, shaky breath. When she at last opened her eyes and regarded the person in front of her it was with a weary expression. MC’s eyes slipped from their face to the hand that was still outstretched in front of her.

“...I don’t plan on it.” Though her voice was quiet, it was firm. She ignored Vanderwood’s hand and pushed herself to her feet with a soft ‘oof’ and dusted stray gravel from the seat of her skirt. They studied her. The stubborn set of her jaw. The flash of her eyes. The statement simmered with intensity. Distaste. She met their eyes briefly before letting them slide back towards the hospital entrance. “I don’t want to take her place. To be her.” MC grimaced at the thought. They couldn’t blame her. 

“From what I saw of that Queen Bee, I don’t think you are in any danger of that.” 

“Thanks.” Opening the passenger door, MC threw herself against the seat with a huff. “I know they miss her, but it feels like they keep looking for pieces of her in me.” She fumbled for the seatbelt, missing the connection in her frustration. “I don’t think they know they’re doing it. And V-- He doesn’t even know me and he wants to move in together? Ugh!” Missing the seatbelt again she gives up and releases the buckle to allow her hands to tangle in her hair. Slowly, Vanderwood reaches over to take hold of the belt and gently click it into place. They take care not to touch her unnecessarily and withdraw deftly, silently when the task is done. Not one to offer unsolicited advice, they opt to drive in silence. An option that seems to suit MC just fine, as she settles down lower into the seat and crosses her arms loosely over her chest. Vanderwood steals a glance of her before returning their eyes to the road in front of them. 


	2. The Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home from the hospital, MC makes a decision. Does she walk away or double down?

At times like this it was better to stay out of her way. MC had been deep cleaning the bunker for the better part of an hour. She pin-balled across the room picking up odd tasks as they occurred to her. Luckily for her, from the discarded piles of clothing to the empty containers of junk food, Seven’s bunker was full of opportunities for busy-work. Vanderwood had tucked themselves out of the way in a corner of what served as the living area. Not that the bunker felt particularly lived-in. They leaned against the wall with their arms crossed over their chest watching her progress when Seven arrived home.The redhead burst through the door only to be pulled up short by the tension that thrummed through the room. 

“Hey! You’re messing up my system! How am I going to find anything?”

“Tch.” Vanderwood can’t help the snort of derision at Seven’s declaration. MC doesn’t respond, caught in her head focuses on the tasks she’s assigned herself. When it is clear that she doesn’t intend on answering, Seven drops his voice and addresses Vanderwood.

“What brought this on?”

“Long day. Just let her be for now-- she’s doing you a favor, anyway. She’s a goddess for wanting to pick up after you.”

Rather than rise to the former agent’s bait, Seven frowned. His normally jovial demeanor slipped to something more serious as he fingered the cross at his neck. He contemplates this while watching the young woman busy herself. Then, taking a steadying breath he steps forward. The warm mask of mirth once again is firmly in place.

“Hey hey hey~ I’ve got a made for that!” Circling the couch, Seven intercepts MC and scoops the pile of clothing she’s accumulated from her arms.

“HEY!” MC protests, startled. She attempts to reclaim the dirty clothes she had collected, but Seven easily holds them out of her reach before tossing them unceremoniously onto the floor behind him. It earns a frustrated huff from the woman in front of him.

“You don’t want to put her out of a job, do you?” Taking a step forward, Seven’s palms flip upward in a gesture of surrender. “Mary might get jealous.” His tone is playful, but MC just looks lost. Sombre brown eyes meet his golden ones for the space of a few precious seconds before she turns away, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Sorry.” Her voice sounds small and tired. So unlike the cheerful, bubbly young woman he had first met only a handful of weeks ago. How had so much tragedy been packed into so short a time? “I just...My head feels so cluttered. I thought…” MC’s hand flutters out to the side before lifting and finding purchase in her hair. She sighs. “V got out of the hospital today.”

“That’s great!”

“He asked me to move in with him.” She gives her hair a tug at the roots before allowing her fingers to fall limp and card through the long, dark strands. “I need to leave.”

“Where do you need to go?”

“No. I mean… I need to go home. My home. Or find a new one. There’s no space for me here.”

“MC---” Before he could continue, MC held up her hand. 

“I’m thankful for you, Lucial. Really. But, I feel like as long as I’m here with the RFA I can’t be me. It’s like I can’t breathe. Caring for everyone but feeling like I’m just a placeholder… People are only seeing her. It makes my stomach hurt just thinking about it.”

“You aren’t Rika.”

“I know! But I’m filling her place and the connections are so strong. When I speak to the others-- Yoosung, V-- I’m right there, but it’s like they can’t see me. I just… Are they even--” She closes her eyes and lets out a little frustrated moan before flinging herself backwards onto the couch.

Silence settled over the living room. In spite of everything, it wasn’t uncomfortable. Simply a moment of stillness. A breath. 

“They’re still out there.” Seven offered at length, his quiet voice filling the room. “It isn’t safe.”

Again, silence hung in the air. This time, a bit heavier. 

“Look.” Vanderwood’s voice sounded from across the room. Low. Authoritative. “Those crazies are out there. That’s a fact. It’s frustrating. But, this tomato is right. The safest place is here. With us. Mess and all. If you don’t want to be the coordinator, fine. Fuck the RFA and that toxic bitch that started them. But if you want to find your weird hacker friend again your best bet is to stay here.”

Seven pivoted. His brows knitted together as he stared at Vanderwood, his expression equal parts shocked and resentful.

“Do...you think he’s still out there?” MC pushed herself up to a sitting position. Her voice was quiet. 

“We can’t know for sure.” Vanderwood wasn’t about to sugarcoat anything. They met her gaze frankly. “But there wasn’t a body.”

“Then wouldn’t it make more sense for me to leave? He might be out there looking for me!”

“And that is exactly why you should stay here.”

“Ray would---”

“Saeran.”

MC blinked, her head swivelling from Vanderwood back to Seven. She had almost forgotten he was even there. She couldn’t bring herself to say the unfamiliar name. Instead, she said: 

“He wouldn’t hurt me.”

Vanderwood sighed. It was loud and frustrated. “Think about how well it went the last time you went off on your own. For better or worse we’re a team. If you want to find him, your best bet is to stay with us.”

MC closed her eyes and tipped her head up to the ceiling. The two former agents watched as she seemed to pull the pieces of herself together. When she opened her eyes there was a determination to her gaze that made Seven’s breath catch in his throat.

“If I’m staying then we’re going to keep looking.” Her eyes shifted to Seven. “We’re going to bring him home.”


	3. Listless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listened to Tessa Violet while writing this. Her wistful voice is a serious Mood.

“What was V thinking?” Seven groaned as he sank down lower in his seat. He was staring at the elevated computer monitors in front him him, but not really seeing them. MC had retired to her room at the encouragement of the two former agents. To sleep, they hoped, but the faint sound of music could be heard thrumming from down the hall.

“Generous of you to assume thought was involved.” Vanderwood snorted. They were seated on a couch a few feet from Seven’s works station, fiddling with their phone. 

“V thinks the most out of anyone I know. I just don’t understand his thought process. Why would he ask MC would want to move in with him right out of the hospital? They aren’t even dating.” Seven frowned before tipping his head back and peering over at Vanderwood with a look of concern. “Are they?” Vanderwood looked nonplussed.

“Misplaced affection? Fear of being alone? She’s been at the hospital every day and she was key in pulling him out of that...mess. Maybe he thought that there was a different motive.”

“How can someone so smart be so stupid?” 

Vanderwood stares at Seven with a singular brow arched and a deadpan expression. 

“What?”

“I’ll let you figure that one out.” Vanderwood counters dryly.

\---

These days it seemed like moments alone were few and far between. So when the opportunity arose for MC to escape the overly-protective tendencies of her friends (keepers?), she jumped at it. She missed being able to wander freely. Walking cleared her head and she felt cramped within the windowless walls of the bunker. 

Today she was meeting Jaehee for a coffee date and the woman in question just texted to let MC know that Jumin was keeping her late and it would be a little longer. It was a gift, though Jaehee would never realize how much of one. MC used this stolen time to wander through the neighborhood the coffee shop was located. It was less trendy area of town that MC wasn’t familiar with, but she didn’t mind. In fact, the lack of heavy traffic allowed her to relax for the first time in what felt like forever. 

MC almost passed by the small garden center tucked into a little alcove along the main street, but the soft sweet, smell of lily of the valley arrested her steps. She found herself craning her head to find the source of the scent. Outside the the shop door a small table had been placed on the sidewalk with a collection of birch bark vases filled with lily of the valley. Heart in her throat, she fumbled for her phone and took a picture of the arrangement. Then a macro shot of the tiny blossoms that she intended to set as her profile picture for...everything. Not that she was spending much time interacting on social media these days. This new life was hard and filled with reminders of how she continued to measure up short where it mattered.

She missed Ray and his sweet disposition. She missed the thoughtful surprises that he would leave for her during the day. Little reminders that he was there. He was thinking of her. She had failed him. What could she have done differently so that he would have come with her? In the moment that mattered the most she was no substitute for Rika. He had chosen that snake over her and now MC couldn’t help but be grieved. She was caught in this weird life that she didn’t quite fit into. Like a set of clothes a size too small. 

And now she was living in this larger-than-life shadow of Rika that the RFA had engraved in their heads and their hearts. If she couldn’t save him when it mattered then what even was the point?

“Do you like them?” 

A quiet voice interrupted the mental flogging that MC was giving herself. She blinked and looked up. A young man who looked about her age smiled at her from the door of the shop. He looked unassuming with his brown hair and bright eyes. A hunter green apron announced his employment, but he lacked a name tag. 

Embarrassed that she had been caught staring off into space, a nervous laugh escaped from her. She met his smile with a small one of her own. Her face felt stiff and out of practice. “These are my favorite.” She offers quietly, gesturing to the vases. Her smile grows distant as she thinks of gentle Ray and his sweet manner. 

“You should have them.” The young man barks. The words rush together and seem to come out louder than he intends them if the bright blush that takes over his face is any indication. A hand goes up to rub the back of his head, mussing his short cropped hair. 

“Oh! I---” 

“A gift.” He interrupts her before she can turn down his offer. And, then, perhaps because he can hear how rash he sounds he adds: “I mean, you seem like maybe you need them.” 

“Are you sure?” MC asks hesitantly. Reaching her hand out, her fingertips brush against the delicate white blossoms of the flower. The more she thought about it the more she wanted them. Tearing her eyes away from the plant she looked up at the young man and found herself surprised by the intensity of his gaze. Feeling suddenly shy, she looked away. “I don’t want to get you in trouble.” 

“It would make me happy if you had them.” 

MC blinked. Stealing another glance at the young man, she considered him for a moment before giving a small nod. “Thank you.” Her voice was thick as she fought to hold back the emotion that threatened to overwhelm her from the gesture. That happened sometimes--that a wave of feeling crept up on her and suddenly she was crying in the grocery store and not sure why. Well. That isn’t entirely true. She could guess why. It all seemed to come back to the same short time span that had changed her life irrevocably.

Before she could change her mind the man picked up the plant and gently pressed it into her hands. His slender fingers lingered on hers until he was certain she had hold on the pot.

“Give it lots of love.”

When he withdrew his hands her fingers felt cold and she missed the touch. When was the last time she let herself be held? These days it seemed more likely that she was dodging friendly arms and hugs. She didn’t deserve their kindness. She hugged the small plant protectively to her. 

“With all my heart.” 

She took a steadying breath and then looked up at the man with a bright smile. “Thank you.” MC bowed low before retreating from the store, leaving the blushing youth to stare after her.


End file.
